User talk:Agent-Alaska
Welcome Hi, welcome to Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles! Thanks for your edit to the Agent Alaska page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- WhellerNG (Talk) 08:36, 25 August 2010 Allright whose it in production by you this site is for rooster teeth red vs blus only.Sniperteam82308 11:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) It is in production by my company, but we have not come up with a company name yet. Why to you want to know? Are you interested? And we have e-mailed RT asking for permission. Agent-Alaska 11:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Agent-Alaska Eh I do have to say it does sound very interesting but I've got school and work sso I don't really have the time what website will you be on.Sniperteam82308 11:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) We havn't created a website yet and we probably won't start filming untill around Christmas, but would you like my e-mail address? Agent-Alaska 11:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC)Agent-Alaska yeah no. Sorry, official RVB only. I'll be deleting your fanon now. This is your only warning. If you add them back. You will get a perma-ban.--WhellerNG 14:59, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey I like the idea but I would like it if you included Wyoming or Tex I know that you probably can't get ahold of their VA but you could use lines already said and use them to talk and I dont mean a major role I just mean a cameo or something also Im only were will it be made because I might be able to help if its made in Ohio or give me your gamertag I can lways help with the puppets my gamertag iss the same as my nameSniperteam82308 23:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes I would but well I do not want any copyright infringement however I can send you very detailed story outlines. I would love to join and be a part of your series. I am actually working on an rvb story over on my Red vs. Blue fanon wiki. So where did you go and how have you been? Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 04:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Umm I went away and have'nt been online recently, but btw I live in Australia so..... yeah. I hope this doesn't change your mind about being a part of this series. Agent-Alaska 05:41, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ohh well thats cool and don't worry I am not racist I do not care where you live I also don't care about age so don't worry I will still work on it if I may. Like I said on your Squad Sub Zero wiki I can puppet and (mabey working on learning how to)edit the videos.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 19:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thats cool, If you want send me a message at: Shark-Stop-Industries@gmx.comShark-Stop-Industries@gmx.com That way I can email the scripts to you and other things. Agent-Alaska 11:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC) You are also down as editor Agent-Alaska 11:21, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey sorry. Couldn't find your gamertag and well away from home right now so when I get back I will try again. Maybe it would be best if you sent me one instead though. My gamertag same as my user name Sniperteam82308.:) My email miller5pack@roadrunner.com.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:43, December 18, 2010 (UTC)